Uma Segunda Chance
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Li Shoran, um bem sucedido homem de negócios que há 13 anos abandonou seu grande amor Sakura, para dedicar se à sua carreira profissional, porém algo acontesse e ele acaba tendo uma segunda chance.
1. Prólogo

**_PRÓLOGO_**

**_Não aprendi dizer adeus  
Não sei se vou me acostumar  
Olhando assim nos olhos teus  
Sei que vai ficar nos meus  
A marca desse olhar_****_  
_**

**Um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de ambâr abraçava fortemente uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que estava chorando em seus braços, ele interrompe o abraço, olha em seus olhos e diz:**

**- Querida não se preocupe...Eu estarei de volta em breve.-disse o rapaz olhando a moça.**

**- Eu sei Shoran, mas...**

**- Mas nada Sakura, nós já conversamos sobre isso...**

**_ Não tenho nada pra dizer  
Só o silêncio vai falar por mim  
Eu sei guardar a minha dor_****  
**

**- Eu sei, mas estou com uma péssima impressão...Meu coração esta doendo, é como se você não fosse mais voltar...Por favor, Shoran!!! Não vá! Não me deixe aqui sozinha.-disse Sakura chorando.**

**_ Apesar de tanto amor vai ser  
Melhor assim_****  
**

**- Você acha que o avião pode cair? Por favor, não diga isso. Sabe que estou fazendo isso por nós, pelo nosso futuro.-olhando-a sério.**

**- Quer fazer algo pelo nosso futuro? Esqueça o futuro Li, vamos viver o aqui e o agora, vamos começar nossas vidas JUNTOS. - disse a moça quase sem forças.**

**_ Não aprendi dizer adeus mas  
Tenho que aceitar que amores  
Vem e vão são aves de Verão_****  
**

**Shoran a beija profundamente, deixando assim Sakura feliz, pensando que ele havia desistido da idéia de deixa-lá, todavia de repente, o rapaz interrompe o beijo.**

**- Sakura eu amo você, você é a mulher da minha vida!!!!-disse Li abraçando Sakura.**

**- Eu também te amo, muito!!!- responde a moça correspondendo ao abraço.**

**_ Se tens que me deixar que seja  
Então feliz_****  
**

**- E é por isso que eu acredito que 1 ano não vai fazer grande diferença em nossas vidas...**

**Ao dizer isso, Shoran vira-se e vai em direção ao balcão, deixando para trás uma mulher com os olhos cheios de lágrimas...**

**- Eu voltarei para você, Sakura...Eu voltarei...- pensou Li ao ir rumo ao portão de embarque.**

**_ Não aprendi dizer adeus  
Mas deixo você ir sem lágrimas_****  
**

**13 anos depois... **

**Uma mulher de cabelos loiros arrumava o seu vestido, quando virou-se para admirar o seu parceiro que estava deitado na cama lendo um jornal. O homem ao perceber que esta sendo observado, olha para a mulher, sorri e fala:**

**_ No olhar, se adeus me machucar  
O inverno vai passar, e apaga a cicatriz._****  
**

**- Você é ótima na cama, May. **

**- Você também não é tão ruim.-diz a mulher ajeitando o vestido ao corpo.**

**- Eu gostaria de vê-lá novamente, que tal hoje a noite?**

**- É Natal Li-sama, e eu vou visitar meus pais em Nova Jersey.**

**- Nova Jersey? Tem idéia do trânsito que vai pegar?**

**- Sim, e é por isso que eu vou de trem...Prazer em conhecê-lo Li Shoran.**

**- O prazer foi todo meu.-disse o rapaz voltando sua atenção ao jornal que estava lendo.**

**_ O inverno vai passar, e apaga a cicatriz._****  
**

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Você gostou? Você odiou? Quer saber como vai terminar essa estória? Deixe review!**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox **_


	2. Capitulo I

**_Uma Segunda Chance_**

**_Capitulo Um-Ligações do Passado  
_**

**_  
_**

_Provérbios sobre o amor: "O amor novo vai e vem, mas o velho se mantém."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shoran levanta-se de sua cama e vai em direção ao seu closet, escolhe um terno preto e uma gravata vermelha, algo mais do apropriado para o presidente das Empresas Katsumoto, o jovem rapaz cantava enquanto se vestia (honestamente até eu na situação dele cantaria, fala sério, o cara é podre de rico), era assim todos os dias, após ter terminado de se vestir, o empresário sai de seu apartamento e pega o elevador, todavia o jovem parou de cantar ao perceber que o elevador estava parando.

- Não precisa se incomodar com a minha presença, jovem Li. Afinal você tem uma bela voz. – diz uma senhora de aproximadamente 60 anos.

- Obrigada, Sra. Hatori, mas eu sou muito tímido. – responde Li.

- Isso me faz lembrar do meu marido. – sorri.

- Falando em marido, quando a senhora vai abandonar aquele defunto para fugir comigo?-sorri faceiro.

- Hahah. Não me faça rir, você é apenas um frangote. – a mulher ri.

- Mas como todo frangote, eu também tenho os meus truques.

- Não, não...Sinto desaponta-lo. Mas você jamais me satisfaria como o meu marido me satisfaz.- fita Shoran.

- Touché!- fala finalmente.

As portas do elevador se abrem, e os dois saem para fora, mas seguindo lados opostos. Shoran que havia estacionado o carro do lado de fora segue para a entrada principal, enquanto a senhora segue até a garagem, ao passar pela portaria o rapaz vê a felicidade do porteiro e decide perguntar rapidamente:

- E a caixinha de Natal? Como foi?

- Ah...Foi muito boa, Sr. Li, foram 3.500 esse ano e mais uma garrafa de champanhe do 301, mas eu vou investir todo o dinheiro que recebi na bolsa, como o senhor me disse. – sorriu o velho.

- Só até o euro subir. – disse Shoran saindo.

- Sim, senhor. – acenou o porteiro.

Shoran entra dentro da sua Ferrari e vai para a empresa, teria uma longa reunião, e os seus colegas deveriam estar simplesmente loucos, uhmmm...Aquela empresa não era nada sem ele, pensou.

Ao chegar na empresa foi direto para a sala de reuniões, que como ele mesmo havia previsto, estava o caos...

- Shoran!!! Que bom que você chegou, nós precisamos saber como vamos lidar com a Global, eles estão simplesmente roubando os nossos clientes. – fala Watanaki Kimihiro.

- Acalme-se Watanuki, acalma-se. – disse Li calmamente.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme, Li?-perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Pois muito bem, eu quero que todos se calem e escutem o que vou dizer: Faremos com que a Global seja a vilã e nós os mocinhos. Como faremos isso? Simples, nós trabalharemos o dobro e não vamos descansar até conseguirmos derrubar o inimigo. – diz Li fitando todos os seus colegas.

- Mas Li...É véspera de Natal, ninguém trabalha tanto no Natal, esse é um período de família e...- dizia Watanuki antes de ser interrompido por Li.

- Mas o esforço vale a pena, sabe por quê? Porque eu quero te dar um presente de Natal, e quero que você abra-o na manhã de Natal e sorria. – fala Li.

- E por que sorriria? – perguntou Watanuki incrédulo.

- Porque ele virá com 10 zeros.- Shoran fala simplesmente, arrancando sorrisos de admiração de todos.

A reunião é encerrada e Shoran vai direto para sua sala, onde a sua secretária, a Sra. Wilson o aguardava.

- O senhor é o meu herói. – fala uma senhora de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

- Eu sei. O que tem pra mim? – pergunta Li sentando-se na cadeira.

- Uma moça chamada Sakura Kinomoto ligou pra você faz uma meia hora, ela pediu que o senhor retornasse a ligação. – fala a secretária.

- Sakura? Sakura me ligou? O que ela poderia querer comigo? – pensou Li.

- Senhor? Ouvistes o que eu disse? – pergunta a senhora de 40 anos.

- Sim, eu escutei. – fala sério.

- Senhor...Perdoe-me a minha curiosidade, mas quem é ela?

- Ela era minha noiva...-respondeu simplesmente.

- Noiva? – questinou.

- Sim, eu e ela quase nos casamos.

- Hahahaha. O senhor casado? Essa sem dúvida deve ser uma grande mulher. – sorri a senhora.

- É...Uma grande mulher...

- Vou ligar para ela e dizer que o senhor vai retornar a ligação.

Shoran observa a secretária pegando o telefone e discando um número que ele mesmo não conhecia, deveria ser o número que Sakura deixou para que retornasse a ligação, o que ele deveria fazer? Deveria falar novamente com Sakura ou esquece-la para sempre?

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Oie!!!!! Tudo bem?**_

_**Raposa do Deserto responde:**_

_**Saky-Moon: Eu também amo ele...Acho ele tudo de bom, mas não deixa de ser uma baita cachorrada o que ele fez com a Sakura. Espero que goste do capitulo. Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Nadila: Essa música é do Leandro e Leornado, o Leornado fez ela depois que o irmão dele morreu, o nome da música é " Não aprendi dizer adeus." Obrigada pela review e espero ver você por aqui mais vezes, ok? Abraços da Raposa.**_

_**Mai Amekan: Eba!!!!!!!!! Brigadão pela review, e os pedidos foram tantos que eu atualizei até mais depressa. heheheheheh. Valeu pela sua review e não deixe de acompanhar essa estória. Te mais!**_

_**Saky-Li: Você viu que cachorro o Li se tornou? Se tivesse feito isso comigo...Ahhhh!!! Ele ia ver só, não desgruda, porque essa fic ainda tem muito o que dar. Abraços Saky!**_

_**  
MeRRy-aNNe: Ai ai! Eu também acho que ele é um vagabundo, mas calma, o que aguarda ele não tá escrito, pelo menos ainda não. buahahahhahahahahahahha**_

_**Alia Light: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. As pombas continuam avuando. A Saga continua...Buahahahhahah. E já que você vai tomar uma Nabum, será que dá pra comprar uma pra mim também? Manda geladinha, viu? Via Sedex. buahahahhahahahah E não vem me cobrar a Nabum depois, porque money que é good eu num have. Tchau por agora.**_

_**Musette Fujiwara: Se eu fosse você dava uma porrada no Li, mas matar...Matar não, porque homem gostoso ta em falta no mercado. bauahahahahahha. Espero a sua review para saber o que você esta achando, porque essa estória mal começou. Beijos Musette.**_

_**Você amou? Detestou? Deixem review? Dependendo eu até atualizo mais rápido, mas honestamente espero que estejam gostando.**_

_**Abraços da Raposa.**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox  
**_


	3. Chapter II

_**Uma Segunda Chance**_

_**Capitulo Dois- Encontrando um anjo**_

_Provérbios sobre a audacia: "**Os navios estão a salvo nos portos, mas não foi para ficarem ancorados que eles foram criados."**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Shoran observa a secretária pegando o telefone e discando um número de telefone, o que ele deveria fazer? Deveria falar novamente com Sakura ou esquece-la para sempre?

Céus...Faz tanto tempo que eu não falo com ela, o que ela vai pensar de mim se me ver agora? Não! Eu não posso falar com ela, não, EU NÃO POSSO! – pensa Shoran ao interromper a ligação de sua secretária.

- Senhor? – pergunta a secretária confusa.

- Por favor...Esqueçamos esse telefonema, sim? – fita a senhora.

- Mas senhor, ela foi a sua noiva, e se ligou para o senhor após todos esses anos, deve ser importante!

- Eu não acredito nisso, quando uma ex liga, geralmente ela quer dinheiro. – disse um homem de longos cabelos negros adentrando a sala.

- Mestre Clow. – disse Shoran e a secretária ao mesmo tempo.

- Problemas com o passado, Li? – pergunta Clow.

- De certa forma sim, senhor. O que acha que deveria fazer? – pergunta Li.

- Você deve deixar os assuntos do seu passado no passado, seja lá o que for que essa moça queira, não deve ser importante, já que ela só veio atrás de você agora. – disse Clow sentando-se na cadeira em frente a Li.

- Ouviu isso? – perguntou Li para a Sra.Wilson.

- Sim senhor. – a senhora apenas assentiu e se retirou do escritório, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

- A que devo a honra da sua visita? – perguntou Li olhando para o homem a sua frente.

- Eu só vim desejar um feliz Natal para o meu melhor funcionário. – disse Clow sorrindo.

- Foi o que eu pensei...Bem, se é somente isso que tens para me dizer, eu vou pra casa. – disse Shoran levantando-se.

- Faça como quiser, mas Li?

- Sim? – fitando o homem.

- Lembre-se do que eu te disse: o passado deve permanecer no passado, não deixe que essa moça estrague o seu futuro. – sorrindo enigmático.

Shoran assentiu e saiu do escritório. A noite estava simplesmente maravilhosa, por isso decidiu ir a pé para casa, a cidade estava muito iluminada, afinal era véspera de Natal, mas por algum motivo a rua pela qual Li andava estava vazia, pelo menos era isso que ele achava, até que...

- SOCORRO!!!! - uma mulher grita.

- CALA BOCA VELHA XAROPE! - grita um homem alto e forte, de cabelos castanhos e pele um pouco bronzeada.

- Hey você! - disse Shoran aproximando-se dos dois.

- Hey o que, meu irmão? - pergunta o cara sacando uma arma e apontando para Li.

- Espera cara, vamos raciocinar. Faça o seguinte: eu te pago o dobro que você vai roubar dessa senhora e você me dá apenas 10 do seu lucro. - diz Shoran tentando manter a calma.

O cara ergue a sombrancelha, medita um pouco, e logo depois faz sinal para a mulher ir embora. Li passa o dinheiro para o homem e ele le devolve a porcentagem combinada.

- Hahaha! Valeu cara. Tenha um feliz Natal. - o homem sorri e da as costas para Li.

- Hey!!! Calma ai! Como você pode sair por ai armado e roubando os outros, e ainda ter a cara de pau de desejar um feliz Natal? - pergunta sem entender.

- Não adiantaria nada eu tentar explicar pra você, já que pelo que eu vi, você é um riquinho que tem tudo.

- E tenho mesmo, só que eu trabalhei muito pra chegar onde eu cheguei, não digo que você não possa conseguir, mas vai ter que se esforçar e tomar alguns remédios. - disse Li.

- Então quer dizer que você tem tudo mesmo?

- Claro.

- Então você não precisa de nada?

- Não...

- Tudo bem, então...Mas lembre-se de uma coisa, Li. Foi você quem pediu.

- Pedi? Pedi o quê? - Li pergunta para o nada, já que o homem não estava mais lá.

- Eu devo estar endoidando.

Li decide andar mais rápido até o seu apartamento, e ao chegar lá ele simplesmente cai na cama e adormece, teve um dia muito complicado, e amanhã seria outro dia, um dia muito melhor sem dúvida.

O dia amanhece e Li sente alguma coisa em cima dele, ao olhar ele percebe uma mulher deitada no seu toráx, e não somente isso, ele não estava no seu apartamento!!!

- Ai meu pai!!! Onde é que eu estou? - pensou Li.

_Continua..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Raposa do Deserto responde:_

Saky-Li: também acho!!! Safado, cachorro, sem vergonha! Se for o que eu tô pensando eu também faria a mesma coisa. buahahahahhahah. Beijão!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elys the black angel: Oxi! Você é nova por aqui? Seja bem-vindo caso for! heheheh. Eu também amo homens de óculos, eles são tudo de bom! Obrigada pela sua review e espero te ver aqui mais vezes, ok?

Saky-Moon: É isso aê! Boto fé nessa sua afirmação! hahahahah. Abraços!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alia Light: A merda da Nabum não chegou!!! Será que da pra mandar de novo? Aqui ta fazendo um calor do caramba, e não pense que eu sou folgada, porque eu não sou...Pouco! hahahahahha.

MeRRyaNNe: Eita preguiça do caramba! Ta parecendo até eu. buahahahahah. Que isso menina? lendo fic ao invés de estudar? Que coisa feia. bauahahahha. E o pior é que eu não posso falar nada, porque eu faço a mesma coisa. xD

Melzinha: Não esquenta, um dia o capitulo fica grande, mas até lá, vai demorar...

Musette Fujiwara: hahahahahahah. Não tenha muita fé no que você viu no filme não, porque eu vou alterar um monte de coisa, por isso se você quiser saber o real rumo dessa estória, leia a fic. Beijos da Raposa.

Mai Amekan: Obrigada!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amei você ter amado. hahahhahaha. xD Beijos e tudo de bom!!!

_**Você amou? Detestou? Deixem review? Dependendo eu até atualizo mais rápido, mas honestamente espero que estejam gostando.**_

_**Abraços da Raposa.**_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**_


End file.
